disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypno-goggles
The Hypno-goggles are screen lens goggles that Evelyn Deavor uses to place people under her control when they are placed over the victims' eyes, as her hypnotic screens can only work when eyes are on them at all times. She mostly uses them to control her Screenslaver puppet, who was a pizza boy, and Supers, to do her bidding and to make themselves look bad. The light pattern that hypnotizes people is what makes the lenses glow. Role in the film Elastigirl discovered the goggles, when she got suspicious about the Screenslaver she caught, remembered how his powers work and had noticed the mini screen lenses on the goggles, that were in the mask-hood she had pulled off of him. As she realized that she had faced the Screenslaver's puppet, Evelyn—the true Screenslaver and mastermind behind it all—placed them over her eyes before she could do anything to stop her. Evelyn later got the supers under her control to capture and place goggles on Frozone and the younger members of the Parrs, while she and the mind-controlled Elastigirl dealt with Mr. Incredible; before moving onto the final stage of her plan. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack Parr escaping the controlled supers, however, allowed them to take it upon themselves to save their parents and Frozone on the Devtech ship, where Evelyn plans to have her minions crash into New Urbem in order to complete her goal. A mind-controlled Voyd had almost placed a pair of the goggles on Violet, when she was searching the ship, but had managed to escape and rejoin her brothers. After the siblings freed their parents, they worked together to free the other supers from the goggle's control, along with destroying them in the process, which allowed them to foil Evelyn's plan and save the day. Victims mind controlled by the goggles * Elastigirl * Mr. Incredible * Frozone * Screenslaver * Voyd * Brick * Screech * Reflux * He-Lectrix * Krushauer Trivia *Screenslaver/Evelyn Deavor's gimmick of using hypnotic goggles to control people was previously employed in The Incredibles comic book series by the villain Mezmerella. Mezmerella's set of goggles however only broadcast a hypnotic signal instead of being something that had to be attached to victims. *When Winston noticed the goggles on the three main supers, he had thought that they were masks that were designed by his sister, as he asked Evelyn about it she played along with his question, by saying that they were masks with built in night-vision. **Its possible that she told the second-rated supers a similar lie, so she could get the goggles on them without any kind of resistant. Possibly by treating the supers to place goggles on themselves. *Evelyn has a remote that she uses to turn the goggles off and on, without removing them. She can also use the goggles to see through the eyes of her puppets, from her control room. Gallery Incredibles 2 143.png|The goggles controlling Brick, He-Lectrix and Voyd Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl (hypnotized).jpg Story Book Helen and Evelyn with the goggles.png|A storybook illustration of Helen discovering the goggles and Evelyn's true colors. Category:Objects Category:Pixar objects Category:The Incredibles Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Those destroyed